stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Elbrey
| occupation = Ship’s Counselor | title = Counselor | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Lieutenant Commander Myra Elbrey was a Starfleet officer that served as ship’s counselor on the the . (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier) Starfleet career Elbrey taught General and Tactical Psychology at Starfleet Academy. She also taught telepathic interpretation for non-verbal species; one of her students was Milo Surgant. ("Dancing in the Dark") She was assigned to the during the Dominion War in 2375, as a tactical psychologist with the rank of lieutenant. She was the sole survivor when the ship was taken by the Grey. She was reassigned to the in 2377 as ship’s counselor, with rank of lieutenant commander. ("Enemy Unknown, Part 2") In 2383 she accompanied Henglaar to track down his wayward niece Silan, and was ambushed and captured by Surgant under orders from his new boss Siroc. She and Henglaar were rescued from Siroc’s command base by Tolian Naros’s , and thus became caught up in the final struggle between Siroc and Naros, in which she was fatally stabbed by Surgant. ("Hearts and Minds", "The Widening Gyre", "Things Fall Apart", "The Center Cannot Hold", "Its Hour Come Round at Last") Personal relationships Elbrey befriended Dr Henglaar when she joined the . Their friendship deepened to love over the course of the years they worked together as chief medical officer and counselor. ("Dancing in the Dark") Counselor Elbrey owned a dog, a male English Springer Spaniel named Mr. Scott, which she brought with her aboard the Excelsior in 2377. She considered both dogs and cats to be highly therapeutic. (HF: "Enemy Unknown, Part Three) Possible other realities and In 2366 and 2367, Myra Elbrey was a member of counseling staff at Starfleet Medical's Chicago office. Leading up and during the attempted Borg attack on Earth, Elbrey joined Daniel Radke, Rose Hamelin, lead counselor Richard Whitby and other Starfleet Medical staff patrolling the city streets. She was the first to spot the Borg cube self-destructing over the planet. After the Battle of Wolf 359, she was partially responsible for counseling survivors and family members of victims of the battle. She met with lead counselor Richard Whitby, fellow counselor Daniel Radke and Helen Aster to determine how best to assist Corey Aster with his clairvoyant dreams. Whitby ordered Elbrey to place "walls" in Corey's mind to help minimize his abilities. By 2379, Elbrey recognized the "walls" were failing when Corey foresaw the Borg attack on Farpoint Station. She contacted Radke for advice, and they both agreed to let the "walls" fall. External links *Article on Myra Elbrey on the Hidden Frontier Encyclopedia *Interview with Barbara Clifford Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet counselors Category:USS Excelsior (NCC-77246) personnel Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters